darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia talk:Darth Project: De-Lucasification
Hello and welcome to the projects Talk page, if you have any questions about the project or you want to discus something related to the project then this is the place to do it. You can also contact Madclaw or Jedimca0 on their talk pages. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) Template *I have made a template for articles undergoing this prossess DarthKarma (My Talk) **Yes good idea and good work Karma :) I took the liberty of altering it a bit. [[Darthipedia talk:Darth Project: De-Lucasification|'See Here']]. and please voice your opinion on it. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:50, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Template: Vote Support #DarthKarma made a usefull template for the project, I took the liberty of altering it a bit. Please voice your opinion. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #Yes. Maybe alter it a bit more, but I like it. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #I'm for it. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:49, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) # I'm all for it. Zam-wessel 03:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments *The colouring is a tad strong. Perhaps a greenish main colour, to tie into the font colour of the logo? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 20:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) *Like so? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) **How about....?: ....or even....?: 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) * See Top template. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:04, 15 March 2008 (UTC) **I love this. I'll try to help find one without the text, but it adds to the hilarity of the picture. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ***Great, thanks. What we're planning to do is put the De-Lucasification logo in the hands of Lucas, so we can combine both images. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 14:15, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * Its nice, thanks for the help.DarthKarma (My Talk) Does it qualify? I am just wondering if The Star Wars Holiday Special fits in the range of this project? Wilhelm screamer 03:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Good question. In my opinion, it does. We'll have to see, though. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 05:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *We'll have to call it Star Wars Episode IV 1/2: The Holiday Special ... but yes, IMO. We would be remiss not to. (Though that'll be one difficult article to write...) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Member removal Yesterday Jedimca0 and myself had a discussion about the project, we decided to remove the names from users who have not really worked on the project yet , Feel free to rejoin but only if you are actually willing to participate in the project. For further questions contact or . 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC)